


Poker Face

by spurious



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bets, M/M, Strip Tease, community: jerainbowbridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It all started when they decided to play poker.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airairo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=airairo).



> Written for jerainbowbridge 2010 and originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/jerainbowbridge/22409.html) Thanks to Katie, as usual.

It all started when they decided to play poker. Despite being the one to bring up the idea, and the one who just happened to have a deck of cards on him, Ryo hadn't brought any money, so he started out the game a little pile of Matsujun's money. They're at a little table, tucked into the corner booth of a bar, just enough room for two drinks and some cards.

"Since we're playing with all your money," Ryo said, "we've got to make this interesting some other way."

"Batsu game?" Matsujun replied with a grin, eyes twinkling mischeveously.

"Sounds good to me," Ryo matched Jun's grin. "Winner gets to pick?"

"Of course."

***

"You know," Ryo says, glancing at his little pile of winnings, "it's okay to give up. In fact, if you give up now, I won't even make you do a batsu game. I'm just that nice." He flashes Matsujun a shit-eating grin.

"I'm sure I'll be making a comeback any minute now," Matsujun says, gritting his teeth.

***

Matsujun doesn't make a comeback. Not even a little one. Eventually, he runs out of money, and Ryo picks up one of the handfuls of coins in front of him, the smug smile that's been on his face the whole time they were playing somehow even bigger now.

"I get to keep my winnings too, right?" he asks.

"Don't even think about it," Matsujun counters, holding out his Louis Vuitton change purse.

Ryo laughs to himself as he pours the coins back in.

"So," Matsujun begins, a little reluctant but also curious as to what Ryo's going to come up with, "what's the batsu game?"

"I need a little time to decide," Ryo says, then calls over a passing waiter to order another beer.

***

The bar is pretty close to Jun's apartment, but they end up taking a taxi anyway because it's raining a little (and because Ryo likes to spend Matsujun's money).

Matsujun is pouring them each a glass of red wine when Ryo blurts out what he's decided on.

"I want you to do a striptease."

Matsujun snorts. "Just come to an Arashi concert, you'll get it without having to win a bet."

"But it wouldn't be _private_ ," Ryo says, waggling his eyebrows (Jun's not even looking at him, but he can hear it in the tone).

"Who picks the music?"

Ryo pauses thoughtfully. "House choice," he says finally.

"Good thing we're at my place, then," Matsujun says. "Let me just get a few things ready."

***

A few minutes later, Matsujun emerges from his bedroom in a different outfit than the relatively subdued (though fashionable) jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier. He still has on jeans, but this pair is much tighter, with rips going up the thighs, and his shirt is a button-down, only half buttoned.

"You do this often?" Ryo asks, eyebrows raised.

"I like to be prepared."

"So." Ryo takes a sip of his wine.

"So." Matsujun places a hand on his hip.

"We gonna do this?"

"I dunno, are we?"

There's challenge in both of their voices, identical smirks on their lips.

"Follow me," Matsujun says, and Ryo finishes off his wine before standing up.

***

"You...have a stripper pole...in your bedroom?" the incredulity is evident in Ryo's voice.

"It's portable," Matsujun explains. "Remember a few years ago when it was really popular to take pole dancing classes?"

Ryo nods. He'd gone to one for a Muchaburi shoot.

"I bought a couple of the videos. It's actually really good exercise," Matsujun continues. From anyone else this might sound sheepish, but Matsujun seems totally unembarrassed by the whole thing.

"God, it's like you're a charicature of yourself," Ryo laughs.

"Whatever," Matsujun says, fiddling with his stereo system, "I'm fabulous and I know it."

"I guess fabulous is one word for it."

"Just shut up and sit in the chair, Nishikido." He presses play and the room is filled with the opening notes of a pop song Ryo's vaguely familiar with but can't quite place, a female singer and a pulsing beat.

Matsujun starts out at the pole, doing some simple dance moves, hip swivels. He's practiced, probably to this exact song before, Ryo can tell.

"Come on," he says, "show me what you got."

"Oh, I've barely even started," Matsujun says, wrapping his leg around the pole and bending backward. He flicks open a button of his shirt, then takes a step away from the pole, rolling his hips in Ryo's direction while he flicks open another button. He smirks.

"You know," Ryo says, shifting slightly in the chair, "I'm trying to enjoy this, but your face is really getting in the way."

"Do you ever shut up?" Matsujun says over his shoulder as he grinds against the pole.

"Not unless you can make me."

Matsujun's shirt slips off his shoulders, fluttering to the floor. He cocks an eyebrow at Ryo, who looks expectantly back at him.

"If that's what you want," Matsujun says. He trails his fingers down his bare torso, taking a step closer to Ryo,

"We'll see," Ryo replies. He leans back a little in the chair.

As Matsujun takes another step forward, the track changes, this time to something a little slower, more sultry. He puts his legs on either side of Ryo's and starts to move to the music. Ryo runs his tongue over his bottom lip. The way Matsujun's dancing fits perfectly with the music, the low, smoldering voice of the singer. He has his hand on the top button of his jeans, opening it slowly, teasingly.

His jeans slide down a little, exposing the jut of his hipbones as he turns around, rubbing deliberately against Ryo's crotch. Ryo's breath hitches and he bites his tongue. He's just about to put his hands on Matsujun's hips when he turns again. As he turns, Ryo can see the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"You're liking this," he mumbles, glancing from Matsujun's crotch to his face and back again.

"So are you," Matsujun replies, puncuating his point by grinding down against Ryo's lap. They both moan a little.

Somewhere along the line, Matsujun's movements stop being so deliberate, so in time with the music, and somewhere along the line, Ryo's hands grab his ass to keep him close.

Somewhere along the line they start to kiss.

"Looks like I shut you up," Matsujun says breathlessly, between kisses.

"Whatever," Ryo says, "you're the one who was practically begging for it on my lap there."

"That's what a lapdance is supposed to be like," Matsujun insists.

"Just take off your pants."

"Fine." Matsujun steps back, off of Ryo's lap, and starts to slide his jeans off. He does it slowly, partly because the pants are tight and they're hard to take off, but mostly for the tease of it. When he's stepped out of them, he looks at Ryo. "Your turn."

"You're not getting a show out of me," Ryo says as he stands up, pulling off his t-shirt by the back of the neck.

"What makes you think I want one?"

"Oh please." Ryo turns toward Matsujun, looks down at his own body and raises his eyebrows. "Don't even try to tell me you don't."

Matsujun rolls his eyes. "You need to take off your pants if you want to fuck, you know."

Ryo laughs, going for his fly. While Ryo finishes undressing, Matsujun retrieves a condom from his dresser, along with some lube. Ryo sits down on the side of the bed, palming his cock almost absently. Matsujun turns from the dresser, crowding against Ryo, and kisses him hard, open-mouthed.

Ryo groans, his hand going up to grab Matsujun's hair and pull him closer as he moves back onto the bed. Matsujun follows eagerly, straddling Ryo's lap and grinding against him. Ryo's so absorbed in the kissing and the friction of Matsujun's cock against his that at first he doesn't notice that Matsujun is fingering himself, his right arm stretched behind him.

"Fuck," Ryo breathes.

"Yeah," Matsujun says, equally breathless. He pulls away a little, hands Ryo the condom.

As Ryo unwraps the condom, sliding it down his cock, Matsujun is ready with some lube, stroking Ryo's cock up and down. He positions himself slowly, and just as Ryo's starting to feel a little impatient he feels the tight heat of Matsujun's body. Matsujun exhales slowly, eyes closed. Ryo grips his hips and thrusts up, slowly.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Matsujun moans, biting his bottom lip. He starts to move in counterpoint to Ryo's thrusts, his hands tight on Ryo's shoulders. Ryo closes his eyes, letting Matsujun set the pace, fast and hard and urgent. When he starts to feel his orgasm building he opens his eyes, spitting in his palm to jerk Matsujun off. He moans at the first touch of Ryo's hand on his cock, his body tensing.

Ryo thrusts up when he comes, making a choked-off sound. He goes a little limp, and Matsujun bats his hand away to jerk himself off, coming a few moments later on Ryo's stomach.

"I wish batsu games always ended in sex," Ryo sighs as Matsujun pulls away.

"You mean they usually don't?" Matsujun asks. "Kanjani and NewS are so weird."


End file.
